


The Warmth of Morning

by Anonymous



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, Tom Blake simps over Will Schofield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Blakefield Kisstober 2020: Day 16 [Sleepy Kisses]Tom Blake quietly spends his time after waking thinking about how much he wants to be close to Will Schofield.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020, anonymous





	The Warmth of Morning

Wind still whipped around the stones of Tom's apartment, and rain tapped on the roof. Not as aggressively as it had, nothing to be heard of the droplets that came down on the roof like bullets or the thunders trikes that had split the sky in two.

Will and Tom had come to Tom's house the night before to eat dinner after a movie, not having predicted that a storm was coming. They were just finishing off washing the dishes when the wind had started picking up and the initial droplets fell. It quickly had turned into a raging storm. 

Now Tom lay tightly wrapped in his blankets close enough to Will that he could feel the heat he was radiating but far away enough that his movement wouldn't disturb Will's sleep. Tom was also unsure if it would be okay to huddle up to Will's side, to be close to him in something as vulnerable as sleep. Their relationship was new after all. The only reason they were even in the same bed was because he had refused to let Will walk home with a code red storm going on, okay he wasn't sure if it was a code red but it sure as hell had looked like one. 

So here he was, staring at Will peacefully sleeping, his slow breathing only interrupted when he shifts slightly in his cocoon of dark blue blankets form time to time. Will has the blanket pulled up so high that only the space above his nose is visible. Tom particularly liked the wavy and messy draped strands of light brown hair that covered most of Will's face. if he looks close enough he can see the strands blow up with every exhale. It seemed to gleam golden in the light of the watery sun that shined through the gap in Tom's curtains. Tom thinks about brushing the thin glowing strands from Will's forehead, away from his eyes and neatly tuck it behind his ear. So he could see what was concealed under it. 

Tom brushes Will's hair from his forehead and tucks it behind his ear; his sleep riddled brain is too tired to stop him. He feels a tuck on his heart as the strands curl around his fingers and Will's relaxed face comes it to view. He can't help but smile and pull the blanket up to cover it, a smile just for him.

Tom briefly wonders if it's weird to stare at a sleeping person so long and profusely, but his mind quickly conjures up another thought about how pretty Will is. He decides to just focus on that. Tom had never seen Will so soft-featured, everything relaxed and glowing in the weak sunlight. His hearts swells and he feels his cheeks heat up. 

Tom inches closer to Will, he wants to be close so badly, he longs to hold Will's curled up form between his arms and never let go. but he keeps distance, he could hold Will when he expressed want for that himself. 

Will's eyes open without a warning, he hadn't shifted in a while and hadn't made a sound. Tom probably should feel caught, but he didn't, he just feels a comforting warmth spread through his body at the sight of those pale blue eyes. Tom gives will a smile, not realizing that will can only see his eyes. 

'Good morning.' Will's hoarse and muffled voice rang in Tom's ears like music and sent a chill down his spine. Will's eyes are half-lidded and very, very tired, but the slight crinkles at their edges tell Tom he is smiling. Tom smiles too. 

They stare at each other, blue on blue, both filled with the quiet happiness that comes with the early morning.

'Can I kiss you?' Tom asks, not thinking through anything anymore. He just knows he wants, and that enough for him. 

Will's face turns red and he nods before a muted 'yes' leaves his lips and hangs between them for a few seconds. 

Tom tries to wiggle closer to Will as graciously as he can but a subdued giggle that comes from Will tells him he failed, Tom doesn't mind, he likes the sound. He halts when their noses brush, overwhelmed by their closeness. He suddenly doesn't know what to do, his thoughts leave him quickly as he feels the soft tingle of WIll's nose against his. 

Will pulls down the blanket from his face and places a kiss on Tom's nose, the small gesture unfreezes Tom and he doesn't hesitate a second anymore. He presses his lips against Will's, and all he can feel is warmth, warmth from Will's body, warmth from the happiness that fills him and warmth from the duvet that is still wrapped around him. 

Tom pulls away to breathe, he feels Will's breath fanning over his face and smiles. Tom wraps his arm around Will's torso and nestles himself in Will's arms, who is happy to comply. 

'You look beautiful.' He says while lazily brushing his hands through Tom's hair. 

Tom only has the power to muster a soft 'you too' while he's slowly falling asleep again. Nose pressed against Will's collarbone and soothed by the feeling of Will's skin against his. Tom feels Wil's lips against his the crown of his head and smiles lazily against Will's skin before being gone entirely.


End file.
